caw_wrestling_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
CCL Black Friday 2017
Card Fatal 4-Way Elimination Match for the CCL World Heavyweight Championship Chris Knight © vs. Matt Phoenix vs. Bradley Reynold vs. Sherman Samson CCL Women's Championship Nadi © vs. Christie Monteiro Hell In A Cell Match for the CCL Tag Team Championship Blade Myers & Austin Bane © vs. Big Money (Chris James & The Big Robowski) Ladder Match for the Vacant CCL Bombshells Championship Lara Croft vs. Mercedes vs. Pyra vs. Sophia Starr CCL Women's Tag Team Championship Bombshell Club (Lara Riot & Brittni Wolf) © w/Mercedes Sanchez vs. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Black Widow & Daisy "Quake" Johnson) XtremeTony vs. JC Wolfe CCL Hardcore Championship Nitro © w/The Doctor vs. TBD Queens of Wrestling Championship Carmen Cortez © vs. Diana Diamond/Shanna/Taylor Starr/Wonder Woman winner (Qualifying match to take place during Black Friday Final Countdown) BlackFriday2K17QueensofWrestlingChampionship.PNG BlackFriday2K17CCLHardcoreChampionship.jpg BlackFriday2K17XtremeTonyvJCWolfe.PNG BlackFriday2K17CCLWomensTagTeamChampionship.jpg BlackFriday2K17CCLBombshellsChampionship.PNG BlackFriday2K17CCLTagTeamChampionship.jpg BlackFriday2K17CCLWomensChampionship.jpg BlackFriday2K17CCLWorldHeavyweightChampionship.jpg Results *P1. Before the match started, Amber says remarks to Carmen Cortez then issuing a challenge to the winner of the CCL Women's Championship Match for the CCL Women's Title. Then, Amber says more remarks to Carmen and promises that she and Carmen will face each other in the ring at anytime, anyplace. *2. XtremeTony attacks Wolfe during Wolfe's entrance. *3. Nitro's opponent was revealed as a returning Casey Gordon. After the match, Gordon celebrates his victory until he got ambushed by Blake Harnage. Harnage continues his domination on Harnage until he gave Gordon an apron powerbomb through a table. *4. Before the match, Carmen pull one hell of a promo and told anyone that she's the Baddest Bitch in Virtual Wrestling today. But then Tammy came out and told Carmen that before her, she was the Queen Bitch of Virtual Wrestling. Tammy that told Carmen to bow down before her twice but Carmen didn't then Tammy smacks a mic onto Carmen. Carmen then unleash Hell to Tammy including delivering the DTB onto Tammy. Carmen throws Tammy out of the ring and taunts to the crowd as the crowd goes crazy for Carmen. *5. The Bombshell Club ambushed The Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. during the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s entrance. *7. During the match, the lights went out and the lights came back on, Big Money wearing different attire. Miscellaneous *The Great D came out as the crowd gives him a standing ovation for their hometown boy. The Great D that he hasn't been in CCL due to getting rest from being away and one day that he will back someday. Then The Great D pay tribute to the victims of the Las Vegas Shooting. The Great D then says that he will be back one day and will reclaim his spot as the top star in CCL. The Great D then leaves as the crowd cheering loudly for the Great One. *AJ Young explained his actions by attacking both Sherman Samson and Bradly Reynolds on the last Adrenaline and the reason why he did that because he wants to cement his league as the great superstar in CAW history. He also explained that he wants the CCL World Heavyweight Champion and the reason why he attacks Reynolds due to the history between him and Reynolds. Young then promises that the next time he and Reynolds meet in the ring, he will beat him. *CCL General Manager Dallas announces that the Money in the Bank Royal Rumble Match will make its' return at Holiday Havoc 7 and due to his win in the Triple Threat Match on Pulse #39, Matt Phoenix will enter the Rumble Match as #30. But if Phoenix wins the title tonight, then a name will be drawn at random to determine who will be the final entrant of that match. Dallas then wishes all of the competitors in the world title match good luck. Category:CCL Category:CPV's Category:2017